The prior art is replete with menstrual devices of the occulsive, intravaginal collecting type for the menstrual debris. All of these products, however, are intended for human use; and primarily due to the anatomy -- particularly the canine bitch -- their use can not be extended to the animal.
The heat cycle of a mature canine bitch is known to occur twice a year each for periods of ten to fourteen days. During this time of ovulation the proestrous and estrous bitch secretes first a sanguineous discharge and later a seromucous discharge. These discharges are attractive to male animals and facilitate successful copulation. The objectional nuisance and soiling are well understood without expounding. Additionally missmating or undesireable mating can and does occur.
A search of the prior art does not reveal an intravaginal menstrual tampon for a canine bitch. Further, an attempted use of a human type of tampon in an animal may prove to be extremely dangerous to the life of the animal. The physical anatomical structure of the animal's canal is distinct. Having knowledge of the anatomy of the animal a conventional type of tampon with lubricant may be inserted in the vaginal canal; however, its removal is almost impossible and may lead to the destruction of the vaginal canal of the animal.